In many vehicles manufactured nowadays, removable seats are foreseen that comprise an electrical module adapted to communicate in a contact-less manner with another electrical module fixed on a vehicle body. A possible solution is to arrange a first module comprising a first inductor on the vehicle body and a second module comprising a second inductor on a removable seat. The first module and the second module are arranged on the vehicle body and on the removable seat, respectively, in such a way that a spacing between the first and second inductors, which form primary and secondary sides of a transformer, respectively, is relatively small, so that a coupling factor is high enough to provide for a sufficient magnetic coupling.
Such a system for contact-less transmission may also be implemented as a wireless clockspring of a vehicle. The clockspring, for example, is a device located between a steering column and a steering wheel of the vehicle that transfers signals from buttons on the steering wheel to the vehicle body to an air bag system in all of the steering wheel positions. This system comprises a first module with a first inductor arranged, for example, on the vehicle body and a second module with a second inductor arranged, for example, on the steering wheel. The first and second conductors are inductively coupled to form a contact-less clockspring.
In the systems according to the prior art, however, the quality of the signal received at the first module is often poor. There is therefore a need for an improved system establishing a contact-less transmission of signals between a first module and a second module.